Masquerade
by love-will-continue
Summary: Holy Musical B@man FF with inspiration drawn from Phantom of the Opera. What happens after Sweet Tooth gets pushed into the vat of boiling hot chocolate? There isn't a Holy Musical B@man tag yet so I put it here
1. Chapter 1

Title: Masquerade

Author: livvinthedream

Pairings: Sweet Tooth (Erik)/Christine, Raoul/Christine, (Possibly others)

Warnings: Mild Language (could change), Possibly Awful Puns, Slight Physical Abuse

Summary: Sweet Tooth finds a way to escape **that **vat of boiling hot chocolate, left with terrible burns to half of his body (because forget logic that's why). He meets ballet girl Christine Daaé, and becomes her invisible singing tutor...

Author's Notes: I don't own Holy Musical Bman, Phantom of the Opera, Love Never Dies, etc. This is the first fanfic I've actually written down, so sorry for my terrible writing. This just absolutely needed to be written.

Chapter 1

"No, I won't kill you. But I don't have to save you from **that **vat of boiling hot chocolate!" Batman screamed.

"Uh, which one?" questioned Sweet Tooth, confused as to what Batman's plan was. He didn't have to ask. Batman punched him hard and Sweet Tooth yelled as loud as he could, making sure he would have the last laugh, "Oh no! I am falling into **that **vat! Oh, but I've got one last treat for you, Batman, and it's a real Whopper!" cackled Sweet Tooth, throwing a box of Whoppers at Batman. Still falling into the vat, Sweet Tooth screamed. "Computer, deploy the Warhead, _please_." The last thing Sweet Tooth saw was Batman's shocked face as he plunged into the boiling vat of hot chocolate.

When Sweet Tooth woke up, he was in _pain_. He vaguely remembered scrambling out of the vat of hot chocolate and crawling away to safety, only to pass out from the massive amount of _pain _searing his skin.

Sweet Tooth tried to assess the damage, but it was probably not the best idea. For a super-villain, Sweet Tooth had a sensitive stomach. His pink suit was stained and burned, and his wig was missing. Peering under his suit, Sweet Tooth cringed. There was only damage to about half of his body, hot dog style, not hamburger, but the burns were extensive. He knew he had to find a hospital, but he didn't even want to think about getting up. Pulling himself up on his knees, he groped around looking for a surface to grab on to. He grabbed onto the brick wall next to him, and managed to get himself on his feet. He turned away from Gotham City, and begun walking into the unknown.

Christine Daaé woke with a startle, hearing a huge _thud _against her front door. Terrified to go to the door, she grabbed a frying pan and quietly tip-toed to her front door. She gazed out the peephole but saw nothing, so she slowly opened the door. She nearly screamed as a man collapsed into her foyer. He looked up at her, and merely said, "Help me. _Please_."


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Tooth woke up, unaware of where he was or what was going on. He was in pain, but a dull pain, nothing compared to what he had felt earlier. He could just make out the voice of a girl talking.

"Raoul, please. I am most certainly no going to throw him out on the street."

Next, a man with a rough voice spoke,"Well then just drop him off at a hospital or something. He's obviously homeless, I mean, look at that suit."

Whoa, man, that was uncalled for. Sweet Tooth continued to listen to their conversation.

"Raoul. This is my house, and I reserve the right to take care of deformed homeless men with strange tastes in suits. So please, leave."

Deformed? Shit. Shit shit shit. Why did he think it was a good idea to keep **two **boiling vats of hot chocolate in his lair? This made him wonder. What had happened to Gotham City? Had his Warhead worked? Did he succeed? Probably not. That _Nerd _Batman had probably found a way to save the day. He slowed his train of thought as the man began to speak again,"Fine. But I hope Madame Giry isn't totally pissed at you for missing ballet practice today. If you ever want a career as a singer, Christine, you have to show Madame Giry..."

"Raoul. Out. NOW." said the girl forcefully. "I already called Candy and asked that she lie to Madame Giry so I could get out of ballet practice. I require nothing else from you." The door slammed, which made the tiny house shake. Sweet Tooth heard footsteps nearing the room he was in, and was shocked when the small girl made her entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Tooth almost gasped as the girl made her entrance. She was absolutely stunning, with waist-long brown hair that spiraled in perfect curls. She was wearing sweatpants and a "Starkid" t-shirt, whatever the hell that was. She looked to be about 16, but he assumed she had to be older, because after all, she did say she owned this house. She was somewhat startled at the fact that he was awake and staring at her, as if she expected him not to wake up. She then gracefully walked over to his bed and sat down. She calmly and quietly said,"My name is Christine Daaé. I hope you don't mind, but I threw away your suit."

As it turns out, Sweet Tooth didn't mind at all. This Christine chick really did know how to take care of a guy. She gave him blankets, fed him soup (he didn't need to be _fed_ the soup necessarily, but it was welcomed), and didn't even ask any questions. Nothing like, "Who the hell are you and why did you pass out in my doorway and are you homeless?". When she finally did ask who he was, Sweet Tooth was conflicted.

"So, what's your name?" she asked expectantly, after she had finished feeding him soup like a baby. Sweet Tooth opened his mouth, but quickly shut it and began to think. Do I tell her my real name? Do I risk telling her my super-villain name? Do I pretend like I didn't hear the question? When Sweet Tooth once again opened his mouth to speak, he found himself stuttering over his words. "I'm, Sweet Tooth. Fuck I mean Swee- fuck! I'm...Erik." Well that couldn't have gone less smoothly. But Christine just laughed, and in between giggles she managed,"Well hello there Erik, nice to meet you!" Sweet Too- _Erik _joined in, and he and Christine laughed until he started to hurt his side. He groaned, and Christine panicked. "Are you alright? Oh, my god I am so sorry. Let me get you some medicine." She ran out of the room as fast as she could, and returned in an instant. While giving him some painkillers, she whispered rhetorically, "What happened to you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Over the course of a few weeks, Erik began to stand again, even walked around a bit, the pain in the right half of his body decreasing significantly. He knew he was disfigured, apparently very, according to Christine's-_ shudder_- boyfriend Raoul. No, he wouldn't insult him to his face, but as soon as he figured Erik couldn't hear him Raoul would say something cruel about him to Christine, who got increasingly angry each time Raoul mentioned it. Erik decided it would be best not to look at himself in the mirror, so he hadn't. Even though he was extremely curious, he was too terrified and knew if he looked at himself the nightmare would be made real.

Whenever Christine wasn't at ballet practice or with Raoul, she was at home taking to Erik. Well, more like talking at Erik, since he didn't say much, but Erik didn't mind. And when Christine wasn't talking, she was singing. She wasn't a bad singer either, but she hadn't had any formal training. He was overwhelmed by her beauty and her voice, and fell in love with her almost instantly, even though is mantra had become, "Stop it. She is too young, and innocent, and beautiful, and not-evil for you. Plus, according to Raoul, you are really not attractive." Christine didn't seem to mind the way he looked, although he could see her recoil in fear every time she brushed up against him.

One day, curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he stood in front of the mirror. Even he gasped at his appearance. He was terribly disfigured. The whole right side of his face was covered in burns, trailing down his neck and not stopping until he reached his feet. His hair, because it was protected by the light blue cotton candy wig, was still completely there, and was really the only thing about him that was the same. After contemplating (not crying, he totally did not cry) his appearance, ashamed of what he was, afraid to see Christine's eyes, he decided he must leave Christine and find somewhere to hide. He figured he could hide in the basement of the opera house Christine was training to be a ballerina at. He was gone before Christine could come home.


	5. Chapter 5

One Year Later

Christine Daaé was absolutely shocked when she first heard her Angel of Music. Her father had died tragically not one week before, and he had promised her he would send her the Angel of Music once he was dead. Christine was skeptical, to say the least, but was absolutely shocked when she heard the words, clear as day, "Hello, Christine, I am your Angel of Music. Your father in heaven has sent me here to teach you to sing." Christine was terrified, but she was quickly relaxed as she heard her Angel of Music sing.

He had the voice of, well, an angel. His voice filled her room and her heart with a sweet sound, yet he got to work, first teaching Christine the basics, but quickly realized he was holding the key to the Soprano of the Century, and molded Christine into an angel of music herself. She kept her voice very private, only practicing with her Angel after ballet practice and in the privacy of her own home. Christine longed to hear her Angel's voice day after day.

Raoul had moved away shortly after Christine came into possession of Erik, and although they tried to make a long-distance relationship work, it had trailed off into nothing soon after. Christine devoted every single moment of her day to her work, ballerina by day, soprano by night. Over the course of a year, her voice had been transformed, and she knew it as well as her Angel. When it came time to show off what she had learned, everyone in the opera house was mesmerized. Her new managers quickly decided Christine was their best option for their gala that night to introduce their new patron (whom they hoped would be giving them quite a bit of money), Raoul le Vicomte de Chagny. Christine was not aware of this until she had finished her aria, bowed, and was greeted with a round of applause, a standing ovation, and a single red rose. She looked up at box five, which seemed to be the point of origin of the rose, and saw him. Raoul was cheering louder than everyone, screaming "Brava! Brava!". Christine was utterly amazed. It had been nearly a year since she had seen his face, and wanted more than anything to see it again.

Later that night, Christine's dressing room was guest to four different people. Madame Giry and her daughter, Candy (who also happened to be Christine's best friend) came to congratulate her on her outstanding performance. When Candy left, Madame Giry whispered in Christine's ear, "He will be pleased",and walked out of the dressing room. Her next visitor was none other than Raoul. He came to tell her how much he had missed her in he time he was away, and wanted to have dinner with her that night. Before she could tell him that she couldn't Raoul left to get his car from the valet. "Things have changed, Raoul." she whispered, and braced herself for the punishment that was to come from her Angel of Music.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the course of a few months, Erik had grown increasingly violent and enraged. The littlest things would set him off, like Christine singing the wrong note. He would smash things and yell at Christine, driving her to the point of tears on several occasions. Sure, he would always apologize, but it would leave Christine more and more scared of him each time they met. Christine had never seen this Angel, but on several occasions, he would remind her of the strange-possibly homeless-man that she took under her wing for a brief while, before he disappeared. Before he left her alone with nobody, no father, no boyfriend, only her best friend Candy Giry, her only friend besides him. But she refused to talk about him, even to Candy, and tried to forget the man she was falling in love with.

During that year, Erik had a chance to, well, decorate. He made himself new clothes; a cape, a nice suit (not a cheap, pink one mind you), and an awesome hat. He spent a long time trying to make the perfect mask, but opted for a simple white mask that covered half of his face. Between the mask and the hat, you couldn't see much of his face, and that was the way he liked it.

Erik was living in the catacombs beneath the ancient opera house, complete with winding waterways and stone walls. He added candles everywhere so there was enough light for him to see, but they hid his imperfections well. Rich fabrics and priceless statues really completed the space, but the addition of the mirrors is what made it home. Erik hated his appearance more than anything (even Raoul), and the mirrors reminded him not only of his distorted image, but what he had done to so many people, and why he deserved the way he looked. So he kept the mirrors uncovered, as a reminder of his cruel actions.

…...

When Raoul came into Christine's dressing room that night, Erik had to restrain himself from jumping into the dressing room and killing Raoul right there. But he knew it would upset Christine, so he waited. Waited until he was gone. And then he quietly slipped the key into the lock of Christine's dressing room and turned it until it locked. But instead of holding himself back like he had hoped, he exploded with a fierce rage directed at Christine, "How could you possibly believe I would let you have dinner with that fool? You will not be allowed to leave tonight."

"But-"

"But nothing, Christine. You will not be permitted to leave."

"Angel of music please, forgive me, I beg you. I was not thinking clearly. You are right. I was very foolish."

"You flatter me child. Very well, I forgive you." After a few moments had passed, Erik took a great leap and said, "Christine, we have grown to know each other over this past year. I believe it is time we met, face to face. Look into the mirror, child, and tell me what you see." Cautiously, Christine walked over to the mirror and stood before it (in her pajamas, no less), and was shocked by what she saw. There was a man in a white mask standing before her, hand outstretched. She reached to grab it, but the cool glass stopped her fingers short. In a haze of smoke, the mirror opened to reveal a long corridor lit with candles. Christine grabbed his hand, and he led (more like dragged) her down the winding hall, deep into the heart of the opera house.


	7. Chapter 7

After tugging Christine down a winding staircase for what seemed like centuries, they finally reached the bottom, where a black horse was waiting for them. Her Angel (or possibly the phantom that had been haunting the opera house that everyone was making rumors about, Christine couldn't be quite sure) helped her up and led her down a ramp that went even deeper into the catacombs. Christine was wondering what the point of the horse was, because if she could walk down 500 flights of stairs, then she could certainly walk down a ramp. But, she figured he was just trying to be nice, so she left it alone. They finally reached the end of the ramp and Christine was dazed by what was in front of her. It was a vast, glassy lake that wound through tunnels and around pillars, with hundreds of candles lit on the walls. It was one of the most beautiful things Christine had ever seen. The Phantom, as Christine was calling him in her mind, because certainly an angel could not take human form, helped her off the inky steed and into a black gondola with a lantern attached to the front. He began pushing the boat through the twisting lagoon, keeping his gaze forward, but every so often looking down at Christine.

They eventually reached a slightly rusting gate, which opened when the Phantom pulled a lever near the boat. As they gained access to the Phantom's "lair", as if by magic, **lit **candles rose out from the water, filling the room with warmth and light. Christine was astounded by the rich tapestries and candles literally everywhere, and was taken aback by the beauty of the organ that stood proudly in media res. There were empty music sheets and balled up pieces of paper littering the ground, which made Christine assume that the Phantom had been composing something. She was quite blown away by the fact that such a place could exist under the bustle of the opera house, yet left undiscovered and undisturbed by the world above.

When Christine and the Phantom reached the end of their journey, he quickly jumped out and offered a hand to Christine, who seemed dazed, if not slightly drugged, by the entire affair. She reluctantly accepted, and the Phantom led her up the steps, telling her that this was his domain, and that he needed Christine to "serve him" and to sing all of the music he had written. Christine was actually completely fine with all of this, she was even fine with him groping her slightly, because, come on, he was mysterious and handsome, but at the same time so familiar. However, when he showed Christine the doll he had made of her; a flawless, if not slightly flattering, scale model of her, she freaked out slightly. Because that was a little weird, right? Then, as if her doppelganger knew of Christine's fear, the doll lunged at her, causing Christine to faint.

…...

When Christine had awoken by a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals, she was confused, to say the least. She could vaguely remember mist on a vast lake, with candles completely surrounding her, and a boat with a man in it. Who the boat belonged to, and who the man behind the mask was, Christine wasn't sure. Suddenly, she was aware of a mellifluous sound coming from somewhere nearby. Christine sat up, and went off to take a look around. When she rounded the corner, she saw a man, perched at an organ, looking angrily at the piece of paper in front of her. _Whose is the face in the mask?_ she wondered, but soon regretted her curiousness. As she took the mask off, in one fluid motion, she was pushed to the ground hard. However, there was no denying what-or whom-she saw. It was Erik.


	8. Chapter 8

_Shit. Shit shit shit. She saw me. She totally saw it was me. Why would she do something like that? You don't just rip someone's mask off! It's a total invasion of privacy. I can't let her leave now. She'll tell that asshat Raoul, and he'll tell the police, and the police will tell Batman, and then I'll be dead. Nope nope nope. Christine is staying with me. Is this kidnapping? I'll be breaking the law. Oh my God I'll be breaking the law. Wait. Since when did I ever care about breaking the law? It's that damn Christine. She's making me all soft. Which reminds me..._

"Damn you, Christine! How could you do this to me? Now you cannot ever be free! DAMN YOU!" Erik was in a rage, knocking over candles, throwing things. Christine had recoiled in fear, scrambling to get farther away from him. After a few minutes, he seemed to have calmed down a bit. He had his back to her, and when he turned around, his hand covering the right half of his face, he whispered, "You can't even bear to look at me, can you? I've become a monster to you. But consider this, Christine. Fear can turn to love. Down here you can learn to see the man behind the mask, and you **will** see me for who I truly am."

Christine's face was stoic and calm, even though she was fighting back tears (quite unsuccessfully), and Erik could not even guess what was on her mind. She wasn't fighting, she didn't even try to run away. She just stared at him. This was worse than her freaking out. Much worse. Erik reached out his hand, as if to help her up, but instead Christine pressed Erik's mask into his hand. She simply looked at him and whispered, "I understand, master." Erik was so not having this. Why was she so calm about this? He had just told her that she was his prisoner, destined to live a meaningless life in the catacombs with him. As he repeated these words in his mind, he realized what an actual monster he had become. What was he doing? Locking the girl he loves in a prison? Become the master of a slave? He really was truly evil, despite his efforts to get away from the life he knew before. He knew what he had to do.

"Come Christine, we must return. That fool you call your boyfriend will be missing you."

A/N: Thanks to _**my first reviewer**_, a-few-of-these-verses for the suggestion to put the story in the Starship category so more people will see it! I hope it doesn't bother anyone, but now it is a Starship/Phantom of the Opera crossover.


	9. Chapter 9

After Erik let Christine go, he got pretty bored. Sure, he sent a few threatening (yet very polite) messages so Christine got the part of the Countess in the Opera Populaire's production of Il Muto. But that was like, hours away, and Erik found himself resorting to old habits. He pulled out his secret stash of candy from behind a curtain and ate. A lot. A package of Skittles, a Three Musketeers, some Starbursts, and a few Chewy Chip's Ahoy cookies. Still bored.

So, he pulled out his laptop. He realized he hadn't even thought once about his plan to destroy Gotham for _ages. _I mean, if everyone in Gotham died, he probably would have heard about it. However, he thought he should look it up, just for fun. He clicked on Google Chrome and typed in "Gotham City poisoned water supply". As an afterthought, he added "1997", so as not to confuse the search engine. The water supply_ had _been poisoned at least 3 times, after all. He clicked the first link and read of his destruction...

Batman, Gotham City's resident superhero, has defeated his latest villain, Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth had threatened to poison the water supply with his Warhead, which, as we're told, would have killed and imploded the heads of each and every civilian in Gotham City. He almost succeeded, too. It was reported that Sweet Tooth did succeed in deploying the Warhead, before falling to his imminent death. No body has been found at this time, but it would have been impossible for Sweet Tooth to get away. The Warhead did end up killing about three people, until some guy named Captain Marvel or something flew around the world until time reversed, and stopped the Warhead from deploying by throwing it into the sun. We're pretty sure Batman was just being modest, though.

So, his plan hadn't totally failed. If it wasn't for that asshat Superman, he would have gotten away with it, too. Oh well. Being evil wasn't something he thought about much anymore, what with Christine being sexy and Raoul being douchey. He checked his watch, and saw that the performance was about to start. Excellent. He would just go sit in his normal seat in Box Five and...

…_... _

_Raoul. _That idiot stole my fucking seat. Ugh. I'll bet he did it on purpose. Well, I always have my plan to kill him later. However, this _will_ make it more difficult to see the performance. I guess I can just watch it from the wings, but I'll have to watch out for that asshole rigging guy Buquet. Don't think I forgot about that one time he told all these stupid lies about me, like how I didn't have a nose and shit. I **so** have a nose.

…...

Erik was waiting in the wings for the performance to start. The curtain was drawn back, and he was fully expecting to see Christine looking lovely in the role of the Countess. But what did he see instead? Carlotta. Erik was red with anger. Well, Signora Carlotta, two could play at that game. Erik made sure he was in perfect position to be heard all around the theater, and boomed, "DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX FIVE WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY?" That was just enough distraction to make sure he could switch bottles of Carlotta's nasty perfume voice stuff with a bottle of a sweet-smelling liquid that tasted like Carlotta's nasty perfume voice stuff, but would, to put it delicately, change her voice slightly.

Erik got in position to watch the show, just in time to hear Carlotta mumble an insult to Christine. A toad Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad. Once Carlotta began to croak like, well, a toad, Erik yelled as loud as he could, "She's singing to bring down the chandelier!" Erik waited for a bit, wondering if anyone understood his message. If they didn't that was fine, they would find out soon enough. The curtain closed, and one of the managers said something about the opera commencing in ten minutes time, lead sung by Christine Daaé. Perfect. Now, all Erik had to do was get out of the wings and into Christine's dressing room to talk to her.

All of a sudden, Joseph Buquet seemed to appear out of nowhere. He had seen Erik. And he would tell people about him. No. This simply would not do. Erik fished in his pockets, pulling out his red and white striped noose that smelled faintly of peppermint (some old habits die hard). After a bit of a struggle, Erik was able to slip the noose around Buquet's neck. He killed him quite easily and let him suspend in the air above the stage. This terrified the patrons, as well as the managers, who chalked it up to being simply an accident. Erik's arms got tired, so he carelessly let go of the rope that was holding Buquet, and fled to find Christine. He could hear two sets of footsteps leading up to the roof, and Erik followed them, positive they were the footsteps of Raoul and Christine.


	10. Chapter 10

"Raoul, hurry up! We have to hide! He'll find me, I know!" Christine was breathing heavily, for she had already sprinted up eight flights of stairs up to the roof. They reached the top of the stairs and Christine opened a latch in the ceiling, revealing a ladder. They stepped onto the ornately decorated rooftop, snow beginning to fall.

"Calm down, Christine. Now who's after you?" Raoul asked, unsure of what exactly was going on. I mean, sure, Christine had disappeared for a couple of days, but Raoul hadn't been too worried, because Christine was usually perfectly capable of taking care of herself. That was, until now. Christine must be seriously off her rocker to think someone would come after her, because who would want to hurt Christine? Practically everyone loved her, except Carlotta, and Christine had definitely said it was a "he" that was trying to get to her.

"It's the Phantom, Raoul, I know it, it's him!" She couldn't tell him it was Erik, not yet. With Raoul's slight hatred towards the man, as soon as Christine told him where Erik lived, Raoul would probably gather a bunch of people just to kill him for fun. And that was so not happening.

Raoul was stifling a laugh as he retorted, "Seriously, Christine, the Phantom of the Opera? You have got to be kidding me! Surely you know he doesn't exist!"

"Yes he does, Raoul! I've seen him! I've even been to his lair! Where do you think I was for that long?" Christine was fuming, but she would rather have Raoul not believe her than turning into a murderous animal searching for Erik.

"Well, I had assumed you were sick, and obviously you were. That must have been some crazy dream or hallucination, because whatever you're talking about simply cannot exist!" Raoul was getting angry, but he tried to control his temper, because however crazy Christine was, he still loved her with all of his heart.

"It wasn't, Raoul, I promise you." Christine was crying now. Raoul was kind of lost when it came to emotions and crying girls, but he tried his best to comfort her as he enveloped her in a hug. He kissed the top of her head, whispering encouraging words into her frizzy, snow-soaked hair.

"Please, Raoul, promise me that you'll take me far away from here. After the performance, come find me and take me somewhere. Like England. Or Antarctica."

Raoul shook his head and stared at her in disbelief. "I can't do that to you Christine! You're a star! It's what you've always wanted. You can't leave now, after everything you've achieved."

"I'll stay, but you have to promise me one thing. Protect me. Look after me at all times. If the Phantom finds me, he'll capture me again. I don't want that to happen. I love you Raoul. This is all I ask of you."

"Of course, Christine. Where you go, I go, right?"

"Right." affirmed Christine, as she took Raoul's outstretched hand.

…...

This was it. Erik couldn't let the idiot Raoul live to see another year. Wiping the tears out of his eyes, Erik turned and walked back down the stairs into the theater. He had some evil plotting to do. And oh, how he'd missed it.


	11. Chapter 11

Christine somehow mustered up the courage to put the finishing touches on her Il Muto costume and head out onstage to finish the show. She had taken more than ten minutes, obviously, but everyone was still a little freaked out from the whole Joseph Buquet incident. Surprisingly, Monsieur Firmin had managed to keep everyone in their seats, and the show was finished without a disaster of any degree. However, when all of the actors rushed on stage to take their bows, something terrible happened. The chandelier was destroyed in what Christine could only explain as an explosion, and this did not go over well with the crowd. The terrified patrons had decided that this was the final straw, and they high-tailed it out of the Opera Populaire as fast as they could. Christine realized that there would be no foreseeable way to escape the opera house, if this was what Erik was capable of. She would stay, and hope that nothing else bad would happen to her.

Three Months Later

However furious Erik was that Raoul and Christine were once again in love and still very much a couple, it could wait. He had heard news of the Bal Masque, set to take place in three months time. It would be the perfect chance to see Christine again, as well as give the managers his new opera, _Don Juan Triumphant, _for the Opera Populaire to put on. And if they refused, he might just have a way of forcing them. However, deep in his core, he hoped that it wouldn't come to that. He also had plenty of time to prepare his costume, which would be totally awesome and the most extravagant at the ball. And probably eight hundred times cooler than Raoul's costume. Raoul was so stupid, he would probably forget his mask.

Three Months After That

Christine was in an awesome mood, probably she would be attending her first real ball. And she was beyond excited. She didn't have to worry about her hair, obviously, because it always wound up in perfect spirals framing her face, so she obsessed over everything else. For example, her gown. She had decided on a beautiful blue, pink, and purple dress with frills and lace and sparkles and everything else girly, with silver high- heeled boots that laced up to her knee. She also made sure her mask was sublime. It was silver with more sparkles and little stars all over it, and it was absolutely perfect. When Raoul arrived to pick her up at five, she was surprised at how gorgeous he looked. I mean, he was always gorgeous, but there was something special about him (was that eyeliner Christine saw?), like a glow. He was wearing a really cool jacket which opened up to reveal a shirt that looked exactly like the jacket. Christine had no idea why the jacket was necessary, but thought it was really hot anyways. The only thing missing was his mask. "Raoul, you look amazing!" Christine smiled at him and laughed when she saw he hadn't brought a mask with him. "Where is your mask?" she managed to get out through her giggles. "OH SHIT I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!" Raoul exclaimed, frowning down at Christine. "Oh well", Christine laughed as she took Raoul by the hand. "Let's go!"


End file.
